


To Make Your Mind Quiet

by Konfessor2U



Series: Advent Calendar for Facebook prompts from Sherlockian Lovers page [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, And because I can't write anything not sexual, Day 14, Facebook prompts, Ice, M/M, Prompt was 'ice', Sensory Deprivation, feathers - Freeform, hot wax, this is what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John uses sensory deprivation to help quiet Sherlock's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make Your Mind Quiet

“A feather?” Sherlock guessed. Well, he never guessed, he used his tactile sensory input and made an educated deduction. Even blindfolded, he knew only one material could feel so light on his bare back, leaving goose flesh and shivers in its wake.

John dropped the feather on the bedside table smiling widely. He had no doubt that Sherlock would be able to guess each item as he drew lazy patterns across the expanse of his back, enjoying Sherlock’s delicious reaction to each one. They did this to help Sherlock keep his mind clear. Unable to see anything, it allowed him to focus only on John and what he was doing to him.

Sherlock sucked in a quick breath as the next item touched, no, dripped onto his back. He knew it to be hot wax and he grit his teeth, breathing through it with a tiny groan.

“Shhh, you’re fine. You are doing so well,” John encouraged his lover while running a reassuring hand across his bum and up and down each of his thighs.

The wax hardened quickly and John peeled off the bits and dropped them into a bowl.

“Last one, Sherlock.” The detective could tell he was grinning but he steeled himself for the next item.

Sherlock heard the sound of it against the bowl before he felt it, the ice. He tried to relax before he felt the cold but his muscles tensed in anticipation anyway. John traced the ice cube down the line of his spine and down into crack of his arse.

“Damn it, John.” Sherlock cursed causing the doctor to chuckle, but it didn’t stop him from pulling another ice cube from the bowl and dragging it across Sherlock’s body. It sounded like Sherlock hated it, but really he loved it. And after a hot, steamy round of sex, he would thank John for making his mind quiet from the incessant thoughts and whispers that normally plagued his brilliant mind. 


End file.
